


The One Time a Year Mariah Carey is Relevant

by shaneo6930



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A dork Jackson is in love with, Boys Kissing, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Presents, M/M, stiles is a dork, the first I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 12:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13123593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaneo6930/pseuds/shaneo6930
Summary: Jackson arrives at the Stilinski house to give Stiles and the Sheriff their Christmas presents, and finds Stiles singing along with the ubiquitous Mariah song we all know and love this time of year. Cuteness ensues.





	The One Time a Year Mariah Carey is Relevant

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. I wrote yet another one shot instead of working on my WIP. 
> 
> I already wrote a WIP for my OG Teen Wolf OTP Sciles, so I figured Stackson deserved one, too. So I crafted this piece of fluff.

Jackson smiled as he grabbed the two boxes off of the passenger’s seat of his car, and got out of the car. It was a rare, chilly winter in Beacon Hills, Necessitating Jackson’s hoodie and knit cap to function for warmth instead of the fashion statement most people usually wear them for. 

As he walked up to the door of the Stlinski home, he couldn’t help but laugh at his thought that he didn’t need super werewolf hearing to be able to hear the Christmas music blasting out of the house. 

He knocked loudly on the door, fearing the house’s occupants wouldn’t be able to hear him over the music. Within a minute, the sheriff opened the door, wearing the ugliest of ugly Christmas sweaters. “Say one word,” Noah said, seeing Jackson clearly holding back a laugh. “I’ll shoot you somewhere that won’t heal fast.” 

Jackson threw his hands up defensively, almost dropping the presents in his hands. “Not a word,” he said, still smiling. “I take it that’s my boyfriend’s doing?” he asked, as he was shown in. 

Jackson handed one of the packages in his hands over to the Sheriff. “Merry Christmas,” he simply said with a smile. 

“Thank you, Jackson,” Noah said, accepting the gift, and taking the top off of the box. Inside was a framed photo of himself and Stiles sitting at a table in the midst of a conversation that both Stilinskis were very passionate about. 

“When did you take this?” Noah asked, loving his gift. 

“Thanksgiving, when you guys were arguing over pineapple on pizza, which is a weird conversation for Thanksgiving, but I had no clue he had such strong opinions.”

“He learned to cook watching Gordon Ramsay on YouTube. To Stiles, that’s the word of God.”

“He in his room?” Jackson asked, looking up the stairs. 

“Yeah. Just follow the music,” Noah said, pointing up the stairs. 

“Thanks,” Jackson said, before he jogged up the stairs in a swift motion, and quickly found Stiles’ room. Ignoring the closed door, he walked in, and was shocked at the sight. 

Stiles was pulling up a pair of jeans, covering his perky, round, underwear clad butt, which was shaking to the beat of All I Want for Christmas Is You, which was pouring out of the speakers beside the bed. 

“I don’t want a lot for Christmas, I won’t even wish for snow,” Stiles sang along, moving across the room, to pick a Santa hat up off of his dresser, placing it on his head. A stem of mistletoe hung from a wire attached to the hat in front of Stiles’ forehead. “I just wanna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe…”

“You know that shit’s poisonous to like 85% of the people who are gonna be at this party,” Jackson said, looking at Stiles’ outfit with a raised eyebrow. 

“SHIT!” Stiles shouted, as he jumped back at the sudden sight of his boyfriend standing in the door, holding his phone up recording. 

“Seriously, Stiles?” Jackson said, putting his phone back in his pocket. “Mistletoe?”

“It’s plastic, dude,” Stiles says, defensively, as he walks up to Jackson and puts his arms around the wolf’s waist. “It’s my first Christmas with a boyfriend. You think I’d fuck that up by killing him?”

Jackson leans in to kiss the tip of his boyfriend’s nose, but is stopped by the plastic leaf almost poking him in the eye. “How the hell did you even plan to kiss me in this thing, anyway?” he said, batting the leaf away, only for it to bounce back to its original position in front of Stiles’ face. 

Stiles laughs as he takes the hat off, and kisses Jackson softly. “Like that,” he said, still smiling against Jackson’s mouth. 

After another quick kiss, Stiles notices the box in Jackson’s hand. “Is that for me?” he says, loosening his hold around Jackson’s waist. 

“It might be,” Jackson replied with a sly smile. Before he could hand it over, Stiles snatched it the package out of Jackson’s hand and sat down on his bed. “Yours will have to wait until tomorrow,” Stiles said, smiling at his boyfriend. “I haven’t finished wrapping it yet.” 

“That’s cool, Jackson said, sitting next to Stiles. 

Stiles removed the top of the box and nearly cried, seeing another framed picture. While the one his father received was a snapshot of an amusing father/son “argument,” this one is much more intimate. In the black and white photograph, Stiles is asleep in Jackson’s arms, Jackson looking down at the sleeping boy and smiling. 

“Who took this?” Stiles asked, wiping his eyes. “It’s beautiful.”

“Liam did, as a joke,” Jackson said, wrapping an arm around Stiles’ shoulders. “He kept threatening to post it on Facebook as blackmail, but I convinced him to give me a copy when I told him what I planned for it. 

All I want For Christmas ended and Kelly Clarkson’s Wrapped in Red started playing out of the music player, as Stiles set the picture up on his bedside table. He then turned back to Jackson and whispered “I love you.” 

“You do?” Jackson asked in return. 

“I really do,” Stiles replied, another tear sliding down his cheek. “You’re the first person I’ve said that too. But it’s true. This whole year, I’ve fallen hard for you.”

“I love you too, Stiles,” Jackson said, softly. “But I’m not going anywhere with you wearing that damn hat.” 

Stiles laughed, as he took the hat off of his head and set it on the bed. Right as he went for another kiss, both of their phones buzzed. 

“It’s Scott texting to see where we are,” Stiles said, looking at his phone.

“Lydia here, doing the same” Jackson said likewise. 

“I guess we’d better get to that party,” Stiles said through a chuckle. “We’ll have time for… that kind of fun when we get back.” 

“We’d better,” Jackson snarked. “Merry Christmas, Stiles.”

The two boys stood up, and Stiles took Jackson’s hand. “Merry Christmas to you, too,” he said as he turned the music off before they left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! Merry Christmas


End file.
